Celestia: Queen of Time
by Krisels
Summary: A Doctor Who AU where Gallifrey is ruled by a Time lady who can control the Time Vortex. It takes some content from different episodes but I have added the character and changed some plot lines. It is a work in progress so please bear with me. It is my first publication on fanfiction so helpful comments are welcome! Rated K for mild Violence and Language 10XOFC
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! This is a work that is an AU from the television series that will follow some plot lines with a twist.

Prologue

The Last Great Time War

"My Lady!" a young guard screams as he enters the chamber of Celestia, known as the Queen of time. She rules over all Time Lords and Ladies on the planet Gallifrey and is the only living being to be able to control the time vortex. Old legends say that the vortex chose her when she was a child preparing for the academy. When she looked into the vortex a part of it went into her body giving her the power to control time. He was followed by his commanding officer.

"Yes Lieutenant, what is it?"

"Daleks! Thousands! They will be on us in two hours."

"Assemble the troops! We shall meet them head on!" As the young guard ran out, his captain stayed behind.

"Captain, Make the preparations for the Ark"

"Yes, My Lady" and he leaves the room.

Celestia turns toward the windows and prepares herself for what needs to be done.

Finally, she turns to a maid "Planitina" and the maid nods her head.

"I'll fetch him My Lady." And quickly flees the room.

A few moments later a Time Lord, known only as the Doctor, stands before the Queen.

"Celestia, what's going on? Everyone is going crazy outside."

"The end is coming, I can see it."

He grabs onto her shoulders "I don't understand…What does that mean?!"

She hesitates. "Daleks."

He is still clutching her shoulders but the grip is loosened.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what it takes to protect my people. Which is why I brought you here..." She hands him a key. "…I want you to take this key to the last living TARDIS and leave as soon as you can. I may be able to stop the Daleks but if I can't you know what must be done."

The Doctor becomes angry. "Have you lost your mind? I can't leave now!"

She smiles to herself. "I knew you would say that, nevertheless, the time is drawing near, the end is approaching and I need you to live."

"You keep saying that…the end of what?"

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "Time"

Before the Doctor could say anything the captain returns to the room "My lady, it is ready"

"Thank you Captain, I shall be there in a moment." He leaves and she turns back to the Doctor.

"You need to leave now Doctor, leave while you still can."

"I won't leave, not without you!"

"Oh Doctor…If only I could." She pauses and freezes time. "Goodbye my love." She kisses his cheek and leaves the room resuming time. The Doctor is alone in the chamber. He rushes to the window and sees Celestia standing on a hovering metal disc confronting the Daleks.

_This is it_ she thought. The Daleks are right in front of her and are about to strike. "I give you a choice, leave in peace now or suffer."

"EXTERMINATE TIME QUEEN!"

"I thought you might say that" she hits a button on the pad and a metal wall begins to form around her. Some sort a vacuum begins to suck the Daleks into the walls and are sealed off, the Queen included.


	2. London 2007

AN: Ok. Here is the first chapter! It may take me a little to get the other chapters up but I appreciate your patience. Enjoy!

MissGuardianAngel: Thanks for the support! Hope you like this next installment!

London, 2007

The Battle of Canary Warf

The Doctor and the gang have little chance for survival. The Cybermen and Daleks are at war with each other and they are right in the middle. To make matters worse the Daleks have a "Time Lord" device called the Genesis Ark and Mickey has accidently touched it activating it. The Daleks keep referring to it as "Time Lord science" that will bring back Dalek supremacy but the Doctor has no clue what that means. He has never even seen the object before.

As the group flees they run into the storage unit. A battle wages on. The Daleks open the roof and begin their ascension into the sky.

"What are they doing? Rose asks. "Why do they need to get outside?"

"Time Lord Science?" The Doctor says. "What Time Lord Science? What is it?"

As the Daleks head up into the sky the Doctor runs out of the storage room.

"Upstairs! Head to the top floor!" And they make their way up.

They get to the top floor and run to the window just as the ark begins to open. Daleks begin to fill the sky and the Doctor then realized exactly what he was looking at.

"Time Lord Science…Bigger on the inside."

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asks.

"A prison ship."

Mickey is asking questions but the Doctor can't hear him. Oh yes, he know what that is now. He though back to the days of the Time War. He remembered watching his beloved Celestia seal herself in that prison. A part of him was sealed in there forever with her.

"How many Daleks are in there?" Rose brings the Doctor back to the present.

"Millions." Millions of Daleks against one woman, he did not want to think about her fate, it will always be too painful.

A bright golden light bursts from the Ark and the Daleks circle it. The Doctor stared up at the sky trying to figure out what was going on. Through a broken window panel he could hear everything. The Daleks backed away from the Ark, almost as if they were scared.

"STAY BACK!" Dalek Sec yelled. "THE TIME QUEEN AWAKENS!"

A figure begins to emerge from the Ark and Cybers begin firing on the figure but each blast bounces back as if they never shot them. The figure made its decent to the rooftop of the Torchwood Tower.

He couldn't believe his eyes, she was alive! All this time he thought her dead and there she was. He could she her clearly now, in the red Galifreyan robe she wore on that fateful day. "Celestia…"

"Doctor, who is she?" Rose asks from behind. "Who is the Time Queen?"

He could barely hear her, he kept his eyes to the sky watching her decent. "She is Celestia, Queen of the Time Lords. She is the only living being that can control the Time Vortex."

Rose turns towards the window; one of the blasts meant for the women hit a Dalek causing another battle to begin between the enemies. "But Doctor." Was all she said because when she turned around the Doctor was gone. Rose was confused and nervous because she had never seen him like this before but then she thought back to when she first met him. He was the last of the Time Lords, or so he always thought. She raced out the door and up the stairs to the rooftop after him.

The Doctor burst through the roof door as Celestia's feet touched the ground. She turned when she heard the door open. There he was, standing in front of her, the one person she hadn't stopped thinking about the entire time in the Ark. He had regenerated since the last time she saw him but those eyes. She knew those eyes and they never changed.

"You've changed Doctor. Still not a ginger are you?" she smiled.

He could hardly speak; all he could do was just stare at her. "Celeste? Is it really you?"

She smiled at the use of her old nickname but quickly tears began to well in her eyes. "I never thought this day would come. I used to dream about you while standing guard in the Ark. I used to hope that one day I could somehow find you again, and here we are."

Seeing the hurt and longing in her once joyful face and knowing his own pain he began to walk toward her. Overcome with emotion she began to run towards him until she was in his arms. He placed his fingers under her chin and brought her up to look at him and brought his lips to hers.


	3. Rose Remembers

AN: So sorry for the long delay! I was in the process of finals and moving out and the Holidays really kept me for publishing. Thank you to all who are still following! I also hit a hug wall of writer's block (uugghh) so I am still working on the next installment but here is a little interlude of Rose's Perspective of what is happening on the rooftop to give you something for your patience. Hope you all enjoy!

Rose knew something was up with the Doctor, but then again who could blame him? All this time he thought he was the last of his kind and literally the Queen falls out of the sky. She decided she couldn't wait to see who this "Time Queen" was and ran as fast as she could up the stairs.

Finally she reaches the roof. "Doctor? Where are you?" she turns the corner and sees the two about to join in a passionate embrace. She looks at the face of the queen and remembers one of her first trips with the Doctor.

The duo had just returned Adam home from their trip to Satellite 5 and the Doctor was cursing the stupidity of the human race. Rose decided this was a perfect time to explore the TARDIS. She remembered there was a wardrobe with thousands of clothes in it so she figured she could start there.

She walked up the spiral stairs and entered the wardrobe. She saw so many different items and had no clue who in their right mind would wear them. She picked up a vest that was full of question marks and a jacket with a piece of celery pinned to it. There were also a lot of female clothes in there. She found the dress she wore when they went to Victorian London and the dead were coming back to life. There were also a lot of regal looking dresses in red and gold. One even had a large symbol on it that looks like the writing in the TARDIS.

As she continued her search she found a strange lever in the back of a closet. When she pulled it a secret door opened. The doors lead to an office or something. There was a large desk and a throne shaped chair. A computer type machine was off to one side with that same circular writing on the screen much like the ones on the console.

The room was beautiful with its warm red walls and carpet. On the wall there was a painting of a beautiful woman with emerald green eyes. She had long brown hair and was dressed in the same robe she had seen in the wardrobe. Behind her was a beautiful landscape with these towers inside what she thought was a bubble.

Rose walks over to the desk and opens the top drawer, trying not to disturb anything, and sees an elaborate photo album. She opens it up and images begin to hover above her. The woman was there in a wedding gown. She watched the whole wedding celebration; she thought to herself that there was something familiar about the groom she wondered if it was a relative of the Doctor. Other photos began to play where she saw the same woman with a man wearing the jacket with the celery pinned to it, this man and woman must be a relation of some kind. Maybe she will ask the Doctor about them later. She was about to continue her exploration when she heard the Doctor scream "ROSE GET TO THE CONTROL ROOM NOW!" As she made her way down she decided now was not a good time to ask about the photos. As the days went by all thoughts of the room she found went out of her head.

Back on the roof, Rose looks again at the woman called queen and realizes why the woman is familiar. She is the woman in all the photos in the room she forgot about. And now knowing what she does about the regeneration of the Doctor she comes to another conclusion. The man in the photos was not a relative of the Doctor…he WAS the Doctor. This woman was his WIFE!


End file.
